


Training Buddies

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You try to work out with Abby but she's too distracting!
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Training Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Something light-hearted :)

Why did you agree to this?

To embarrass yourself in front of her?

No matter how in-shape you tried to be, you would never get to be as well-sculpted as Abby. She had trained for years to get massive. You? Not the worst but not the prime example WLF had to offer. You could always do more, Abby often told you.

Fuck!

How did she make it look so easy?

No human should be able to lift so much without a single complaint but there she was! Raising weights as if they were empty water-bottles, looking damn smug at the fact nobody else was able to beat her record.

Mumbling under your breath while doing a second set of warm-ups, not want to risk pulling a muscle and being useless, you tried to keep your eyes on the worn mat below your sneakers. Your pretty old ones.

"Is that all you're going to do?", her voice echoed through the gym, prying eyes looking at you and making you shrink in place. "Come on, we can try something else now.", Abby crossed the room to place a hand on your lower-back, shooting a glance at the few couple of guys doing their own routine.

With a movement of the neck and a roll of her broad shoulders, she gestured towards the mat. "Sit down and stretch your legs. We're going to work on your flexibility for a bit. Get some blood flowing, uh?", the playful shove made you bob forwards, small palms smacking the cold surface to keep you grounded.

You looked back at her with squinted eyes. She merely smiled and spread a hand on your back. A grunt and a shove from her, forcing you to bend forwards with a squeak, belly almost on the mat.

"Not bad! Thought you'd be absolute ass but I guess I underestimated you.", Abby gave your back a soft pat and you faked a laugh, trying to reach for your toes. It wasn't going to happen but it didn't hurt to try.

The woman stood up, rubbing her chin with a hum, looking down at your form. "While you're there... How many push-ups can you do?", had you not known her you would have taken that as a serious question but this was Abby. She loved to push your buttons.

_"I will have you know I can do...some.",_ you switched positions and gave your first attempt at a perfect push-up. She laughed softly, the sound stinging as you continued to move up and down until your arms began to shake and you had to lay for a lil' while.

"Your form needs work. You have to put your hands near your shoulders. Close your legs more too.", Abby seemed honest in wanting you to improve but as she lowered herself to show you how to do it properly, it quickly became clear how wide she smirked at you.

Oh, consider yourself interested...

Strong arms easily worked to help her push up and down. The beginnings of sweat forming on her skin, glistening under the lights of the gym. "Eyes on me. I don't like repeating myself.", she continued to school you with a shit-eating grin on her face, knowing very well what her displays of fitness always did to you.

Fine! 

If she wanted to mess with you then you do the same and try to throw her off balance!

_"I guess you're good at this.",_ you said with the driest tone possible, _"But is that all you can do?",_ a dramatic eye-roll as you climbed ontop of your partner's back and wrapped you arms around her neck. _"You're a big girl, you can do better.",_ she let out a huff at the term and lowered herself to the ground for a second.

You thought she was going to tell you to hop off and focus. Especially after the curious stares you were getting from the guys. But she wouldn't give up or be intimidated by any rumors. She pushed herself up with as much ease as you knew she would.

You pressed your cheek to her head, laughing at how fast she could go. _"God, I was trying to mess with you but you really are great!"_ , Abby smiled at the praise you were showering her in, looking over the shoulder to see you grinning, having the time of your life.

"I think this was more about you wanting to put your hands on me and less trying to embarrass me.", she had a point and you didn't bother to deny your intentions this time. You hopped off of her back and pressed a hand to her bulging bicep, squeezing the muscle with a 'oh'. "You know...if you actually came to the gym everyday and worked with me, you could get almost as big.", she sat in front of you, flexing her arms and earning more noises of approval from you.

_"Nah, I think we can leave the big guns all to you. I'm fine being the fastest of the two.",_ you laughed and smacked her arm. She seemed a bit disappointed at your answer but shook her head, standing up and offering you a hand. "You're not embarrassed to train with these guys around, are you?", thumb pointed at the small group that were heading out.

_"No, I don't think they'd dare make fun of me with you around. I just feel fine as is, you know?",_ you gave a shrug and grabbed your bag. "I can respect that but if you ever need some lessons, I'm here.", Abby called it a morning and followed you towards the exit.

"Shower?", she tilted her head with a grin.

_"You want my hands on you again?"_ , a snort.

"I wash your back. You wash my back. You know how it goes.", the woman chuckled, patting your shoulder and heading for the showers, "Just messing with you, newbie. I'll see you at lunch"

_"You don't know what you're missing!"_ , you shouted, earning a hearty laugh from the woman.


End file.
